Steady as a Heartbeat
by thegreygirl
Summary: CB fanfic for postepisode 2.04. Oneshot.


"Steady as a Heartbeat"

Cristina/Burke fanfic (following episode 2.04, "Deny, Deny, Deny")

By Ruthi W, aka bang2009, meredithshepherd4ever

Cristina didn't know what time she woke up. Consciousness dawned on her slowly, and she turned her exhausted head to the left only to see the sleeping face of Preston Burke. She smiled slightly, before glancing around the room, her wide, disoriented eyes seeping in her surroundings.

Her mother was gone. She allowed herself almost 30 full seconds of gratitude before leaning her head slightly against Burke's chest. He stirred, his eyes opening.

"Hi," his voice was low and rumbled softly in her ear.

"Hi."

His face was worried, his eyes full of concern. "Are you-"

"I'm fine." The words came with out thought. She paused. "I'm..." She dropped her eyes.

His hand came slowly, delicately resting on her face. He smoothed back her hair, leaning toward her so his lips brushed her forhead. He repeated the kiss, the second was gentle but firm. She closed her eyes, feeling only the washings of serenity.

Discharge. Her eyes studied the paper, her face twisting into a grin. She was free!

Meredith glanced at her when she entered the locker room. "Hi," Cristina said playfully, a grin lighting up her face. Meredith grinned back. "Welcome back, Dr. Yang."

Her eyes searched the halls, looking for him. She found him not far from a nurse's station, in a northern corner of the hospital. He hadn't seen her yet.

Her breath sounded raspy to her ears, as she shakily inhaled and exhaled. She walked up to him.

"I just wanted to say thank you. For...comforting me." His face lit up when he saw her, she followed his steps to an equal as he strolled down the hall.

"A thank you isn't neccessary, Cristina." He looked into her eyes, she ducked her head so he wouldn't see the reflection of his own smile on her face. "Oh. Well," she faltered, glancing up at him, her smile slightly repressed.

"So." His voice rang in her ears. "Where are we?"

She turned to look at him. "The northern corner of the hospital."

He blinked silently, his eyes having the smallest of a twinkle. He wasn't giving up so easily. She was grateful.

There was an on-call room just ahead. He guided her smoothly into it. She grinned as he locked the door.

They allowed themselves only a few minutes of kissing, feeling their pent-up emotions unravel as his hands ran slowly up and down her sides, her lips pressed against him, her hands searching. They finally pulled apart. A whisper was spoken. "Maybe we should talk."

For a moment they only could look- smile at each other, staring into each other's eyes. She felt her eyes dampen, and laid her head against Preston's body. "Burke..." He turned his head, kissing her lightly.

Was she having a relapse? All her emotions came tumbling out, without making a sound Preston wrapped his arms around her, leaning back on a bottom bunk, holding her tightly. She lay quietly on him, feeling his body heat, his arms safely tucked around her. During the whole process of med school, of exams, of her internship, everything left her feeling shaky, she had been certain of so many things growing up, but one thing she was never entirely trustworthy of was herself. Her shaky, unpredictable self...Burke was becoming her greatest thing, his arms, his words, just looking into his eyes...He was so steady.

"What do you want to talk about?" He murmured. She bent her head so it was lying solely on his chest. "I don't know," she whispered quietly to it. Her heart beat steadily as she felt his hand enclose hers. "Do we need to talk?" She felt like she knew everything.

"Cristina, there are things...I want you to know." His whispers sent little chills through her body. She pushed her body harder against his, before raising her eyes so they were straight even with his. A few tears escaped, they fell gently on his face, she pushed them away tenderly. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"I know."

There was a pause.

"I really just...wanted to tell you. But you-you broke up with me, and I was just so tired and scared and stressed, and you were always AROUND, and I just wanted-"

His hands brushing her tears stopped her. "I want a baby," her voice was strangled.

Preston's hands tumbled through her falling hair. "You'll have one." She closed her eyes at the whisper.

"What did-you want me to know?" Cristina thought for a moment she was forcing herself to keep eye contact, then realized she wasn't even able to look away.

Preston squeezed her hand. "Do you already know?"

She looked at him silently.

"Dinner."

She stared at him. "What?"

"Movies. Whatever. I just want-"

This time it was her who silenced him with a breathtaking kiss, feeling something inside her explode, if explosions can cause quiet but passionate bursts of happiness.

"Let's do all of it," she whispered. His soft kisses silenced her.

"I want you to know something, too." She whispered. Her looked into her eyes.

"No more apologizes, Cristina." He said, brushing his lips to her left eyebrow. "No 'thank yous.'"

"It wasn't that."

There was a pause, their kissing has ceased, they looked at each other, but it was so much more than looking. It was seeing.

The whisper was soft but sure.

"I love you."

There was a pause as their faces twisted into grins. Preston turned his mouth to brush against her right eyebrow.

"I love you too, Cristina."

FIN


End file.
